Dispel
Dispel (デスペル, Desuperu) is a spell that appears mostly as White Magic in various games in the series. It removes positive status enhancements and some magic-based status ailments from its target. It is not always guaranteed that Dispel will work even if the creature does have a positive status effect on it. If there are no positive status effects on the creature that is the target of Dispel, there will be no effect. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Dispel', also known as XFER in the Famicom release, is a level 8 White Magic spell. In the Famicom release it was meant to remove all forms of elemental defense from a single enemy, however due to a bug, it did not work. In subsequent releases Dispel removes all beneficial status effects from a single enemy. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can only be learnt by the White Wizard job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 35 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Dispel' is a White Magic spell which attempts to reduce the target's resistant to spells. This allows damaging spells to do more damage, and gives status spells like Fog and Swap a chance to hit targets otherwise immune to their effects. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Dispel by having them use the Dispel Tome (called the Dispel Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Erase' is a level 6 Black Magic spell in this game. It removes all beneficial status effects on the target. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Dispel' is a White Magic spell learned by Rosa and Porom. It was not present in the SNES version however. It costs 15 MP in the DS version and 12 MP in the PS and GBA versions. ''Final Fantasy V '''Dispel' is a Level 6 White Magic spell which can be purchased in Phantom Village for 10,000 gil. It costs 12 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Dispel' is taught by Unicorn and Alexander. Notably, Dispel is classified as gray (support) magic, rather than white. It costs 25 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VII The Destruct Materia has '''DeBarrier', which only removes protective barriers, and DeSpell which works similar to Dispel. DeBarrier costs 12 MP to cast and DeSpell costs 20 MP to cast. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Dispel' removes positive status effects from enemies, and can be cast when the appropriate Materia has been equipped. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Dispel' can be Drawn from several enemies in the game. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Dispel' is taught by the Tiger Racket, and only Eiko can use it. It costs 16 MP to cast and 35 AP to master. ''Final Fantasy X '''Dispel' is a White Magic spell found in Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid. It costs 12 MP to use and in addition to removing all positive status effects (except Auto-Life), it will also remove Curse and all four Breaks. Seymour also has enhanced version of this spell (Dispelga) in the battles with him which affect all enemies. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Dispel' is learned by the White Mage dressphere. There is a item called Dispel Tonic which has the same function as the spell. It costs 12 MP to cast and 30 AP to master, and requires Esuna to be mastered before it appears. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Dispel' is available exclusively to Red Mages. This makes them highly sought after by parties because almost all creatures can use special abilities that make them much tougher or harder to hit, or they have the ability to cast magic with the same effect. Dispel is Level 32 Black Magic spell aligned with the Dark element. It is important to note that Dispel is not guaranteed to be successful. Also, there are other ways to remove status effects available to other jobs. Bards possess an equivalent to Dispel in the form of Magic Finale, a Level 33 Bard song. Since Bard finale functions off of light and Red Mage functions off of dark, there is a possibility that one or the other would have a better success rate versus certain monsters with affinity or weakness towards one of those elements. Blue Mages have both light and dark aligned spells that can remove status effects. Fenrir may be used by Summoners as well, though this is rare due to the high recast time involved. A Corsair's Dark Shot ability functions similarly as well. Finally, a level 75 Thief's Aura Steal ability may remove an enemy's status effect (and grant it to the thief). ''Final Fantasy XII '''Dispel' is a White Magick spell, available as License 5 that costs 4,500 gil and 45 License Points. Dispel removes positive status effects from a target, and can also remove some negative status effects that are not curable by Esuna, such as Slow and Sap. There is also the multi-target upgrade, Dispelga. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Dispel is again a White Magick License 5, but it can only be obtained from a chest in the Tomb of Raithwall's Royal Passage. Dispel can be learned by the job classes, White Mage and Red Mage. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Both the Mystic and Templar can use the Dispel ability, though the Oracle's ability was retranslated as '''Harmony' in the War of the Lions remake. Alma has the spell called Dispelra which has the opposite effect, only removing abnormal statuses instead and Ultima can also use an upgraded form called Dispelja, originally called Despair 2. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Dispel' is learned by the Bishop job. As such, only Bangaa can learn it. The Ninja job class has the ability Unspell that has the same effect. Gallery File:Dispel-FFVA.png|Dispel in Final Fantasy V File:DispelFF6.png|Dispel in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII DeSpell.png|Dispel in Final Fantasy VII